The conventional medium applicator, such as a nail polisher, comprises a container for holding a medium which is a liquid mixed with pigment for use as a paint, and an application tip which is of a pointed construction and is fastened with one end of the container. The pointed application tip is vulnerable to impact and is therefore prone to being forced by such impact back into the container. The sharp end of the application tip can easily inflict an injury on a person. In addition, the passage of the application tip is clogged easily. Moreover, the conventional application tip is not versatile.